clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi and General of the Grand Army of the Republic in the Clone Wars. Over time his accomplishments in the war led to him becoming a legend among many. During the Battle of Christophsis, Anakin would come to have his own apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, a young Togruta that was assigned to Anakin thorugh a course of fixed events. Throughout the war, Anakin has worked closely with his new apprentice, guiding her to becoming a full fledged Jedi. Along with Ahsoka, Clone Trooper Captain Rex, works with Anakin as his second in command in the 501st Legion. The Clone Wars The Battle of Muunilist During the assault on Muunilist, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin was in charge of the aerial strike force against the CIS above the planet. With his exceptional piloting skills, Anakin was able to defeat the enemy ships along with the Clone Pilots. During their brief moment of victory, an enemy starfighter caught the attention of Anakin and led him on a chase through Muunilist's cities. Despite Obi-Wan's warnings, Anakin along with a squad of clones followed the ship to Yavin 4. Upon landing on Yavin 4, Anakin and the clone troopers searched for whoever was piloting the starfighter throughout the vast jungles. One by one the clones were picked off by the enemy until only Anakin remained. This was when Asajj Ventress revealed herself and began dueling with Anakin. Their battle eventually led them to one of Yavin's ancient temples, where Anakin was able to get the better of Ventress by taking one of her lightsabers. He then tapped into the dark side, repeatedly striking her in a rage with both lightsabers until the ground underneath Ventress crumbled, causing her to fall into a dark chasm. Becoming a Jedi Knight In recognition of Anakin's efforts in the war, he was given the title of Jedi Knight. This was somewhat controversial though, since he never went through the traditional trials of the Jedi, partly due to the War. As a result, the Jedi Council was split as regards the support of the decision, and it ultimately fell upon Yoda to make the choice. Deciding to knight Anakin, Yoda and the council held a knighting ceremony for him on Coruscant. The Battle of Christophsis Anakin and Obi-Wan fought against the Separatist forces on the planet of Christophsis, along with Clone Commanders Cody and Rex. Being able to drive the Separatists back for a short time, a shuttle landed on the planet with a young Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano. She came with the message that she was to be Anakin Skywalker's new Padawan. Trouble started again when an expanding deflector shield was activated for the Droid Army, allowing them to advance through the city. Anakin, along with his new apprentice Ahsoka, snuck through the shield by hiding under a box and then made their way to the shield generator. Despite having to fight a few droids that protected the generator, the two managed to destroy it, allowing the Republic to finish off the droids and win the battle. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Rising Malevolence Shadow of Malevolence Destroy Malevolence Rookies Downfall of a Droid Duel of the Droids Cloak of Darkness Dooku Captured The Gungan General Jedi Crash Defenders of Peace Trespass Hidden Enemy Category:Jedi Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters